The heart taker
by magirl0413
Summary: What if Mystique hadn't lost Kurt? What if he had stayed at the Brotherhood? This is what i think would have happened. Kurt's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my third X-men fan fic and I love kurt so that's who I'm writing about. This story was requested for me by Megumi no Namida. So this is for you, great idea. Read and Review**

"No! You monster! What have you done to him," a feminine voice cried from inside a gothic castle. The same women ran out of the castle with a bundle and onto the stone bridge as fast as her legs could carry her.

"No! Come back," a strong masculine voice said as he followed her.

As she ran her hood fell back and her fiery red hair billowed behind her. She felt something snap at her legs and she turned to find that she was being pursued by vicious wolves.

"No!" The poor woman cried as she ran onto a rickety wooden bridge; she looked back and felt her foot catch against a plank and she fell hard. The wolves took this chance to surround her and growl and snap at her from every angle.

The man floated up to her and smiled from beneath his helmet.

"What do you want with us," she cried, clutching her baby closer to her chest.

"Not with you, with him," the voice boomed.

"No! Please you won't take him," The woman sobbed and she turned away from the man.

"I own both of you."

"Why? Why, what do you with my son?" She said clutching the baby closer to her.

"This child will be useful to me in the future," The man said and he bent down and picked up the baby from the blue woman's arms.

**Fifteen years later**

Kurt sat with his knees pressed against his chest staring at the people walking below him. He looked up at the full moon and back down at the small people from his perch on the building.

"Nightcralwer, do you copy," a voice said in his earpiece.

"Yes, Magneto," Kurt responded.

"You know your target," the loud booming voice said.

Kurt snorted and looked away from the people in the street. He flipped off the room and used his tail to curl and flip over onto the ledge of a window. As quietly as night itself he opened the window and slipped inside. Because of his dark color he disappeared into the darkness of the room and he nimbly climbed onto the wall and out of the room; crawling on the ceiling down the dimly lit hall to the room on the opposite side of the hall. He Jumped at the closed door and disappeared into the room in a puff of smoke. He looked around the room only lit by a lamp.

"Senator Harnell, Ve have something's to discuss," The dark being said.

The tall, thin, glasses wearing man looked up from his papers and his mouth and eyes opened in pure terror. He dropped the pen and backed as far into the chair as it would allow as he stared into the yellow eyes of death itself.

**Well hope you liked it. I made Kurt kind of the same, just more….. gothified, and I am making him superbly bad $$! Enjoy the next chapter read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank my first two reviewers. Without you I probably wouldn't have continued. Anyway hope you like the chapter. This story will be Quite a bit darker than my normal stuff but enjoy.**

"Like…. what happened to him?" said an astonished and very feminine voice.

"Well, Kitty, It seems that senator Harnell's heart was….. removed from his chest without an actual medical procedure….or of an incision that I can see," said Professor Xavier.

"How… horrible," The young teenager said.

"Yes quite…..Storm, is there any sign of a forced entry or a-," but he was cut off by a large burly man bursting into the Office.

"Look Chuck what are we doing here? We are not detectives," Logan a.k.a. Wolverine said walking up to the wheelchaired professor.

"No perhaps not but i don't see how else something like this can occur without mutant abilities. This man's heart was removed from his chest with no visible exit wound or incision," the calm professor said.

"Well how are we supposed to catch the bub if we didn't even catch him on camera?"

"Yeah, and like no one saw who or what even came in here and like the professor said there was no sign of a forced entry," Kitty said just as Jean and Scott were walking into the room.

"Professor it looks like there was defiantly a mutant here, a blue, furry mutant, with a tail," Jean said walking to the professor.

"How can you tell," Logan asked.

"Well I put my hand against the wall and I concentrated on the mental signatures left by people and It appears that the mutant is able to climb walls and disappear in darkness…. But I got no sign of the actual mutant power," Jean said.

"So there is like defiantly a mutant involved?"

"Yes Kitty it appears that we will have to find this mutant….. and if we cannot convince him to stop his killing then we will have to apprehend him," the Professor said in a serious tone.

**I know this was kind of a short chapter but the other will be longer, guarantee. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and this chapter will be much longer than the last one I promise. Enjoy**

His dark blue hair and fur blew lightly in the winter winds. His yellow eyes stared down at the tiny people, walking past, living their live without a real care In the world. His eyes narrowed in hatred, if he even dared to walk among them they would probably try to kill him, like they all did. His mother, Mystique, was not the kindest and most understanding person on the face of the earth, she loved him but she had no way of showing it. The others at the Brotherhood simply didn't understand; and besides which, it wasn't like he could actually confide in any of them. They would just laugh at him like they always did.

His tail swished out in front of him, but he suddenly grew rigged when he felt another presence. He turned slightly and saw a young girl walking towards him. He quickly pulled up his black hood and stood up to leave.

"Like wait! Please wait, I just want to talk," the girl said and she sat down next to him.

Still standing he said, "No vone ever wants to talk, girl. Now vhat do you velly want?"

"Just to talk, seriously, just talk, afterward you can leave if you want," She said with a smile.

Kurt blushed and looked away but sat down as far away as he could from her without falling off the roof. "So you are here to talk…. Talk."

"Ok, well my name is Kitty, Kitty pride. What's your name?" She asked kindly.

He sighed, "My name is Kurt Darkholme," he said quietly.

"Hi Kurt it's nice to meet you," she said smiling wider and waving to him.

Unsure of himself he waved back, though rather hesitantly.

"Kurt can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

He hesitated for a moment, "Yes."

"Why do you kill people?"

Kurt looked up sharply then back down, "Magneto owns me….. and my mother and besides…. Vhat else can I do ven I look like this?" He said bitterly.

She looked at him sympathetically, "You can help people."

He laughed harshly, "Who vould vant help from a demon."

"But your not a demon, you're a person. Look Kurt I am part of a group of mutants called the X-men. We work together to help people and save lives. You could too you know….. save lives. Professor Xavier would love to have you at the institute," she said inching her way closer to Kurt.

Suddenly he looked up, "So that's vhy you're here. To get me to go vith you. Vell I can't I'm trapped, and I don't need your help," he cried furiously and with a huff he was gone in a flash of red and smoke that smelled like brimstone.

Kitty coughed and waved away the smoke, "Well….. that could have gone worse," she said positively. She looked down at the normal people living their normal lives and once again wished she could be a part of that normalcy. With a knowing sighe she got up and headed off the roof and down the stairs where the professor and Storm where waiting.

"Oh, hello Kitty, how did it go?" The professor asked.

"He is really trapped and confused. I don't think he like, really wants to kill or even hurt people, but Magneto dosen't give him any other choice," she answered sadly.

"Magneto… I should have guessed that he was behind this poor boy. Does he show an interest in the X-men?" Charles said.

"Yeah I think so…. But he's hesitant to join us because of Magneto and I think…. His mother too."

"Hmm…. Thank you Kitty that will be all."

"Sure thing Professor," she said and she left.

"I still don't think it was a very good idea to send Kitty up there with a killer. She could have gotten hurt…. Or worse," Ororo said.

"No… I don't belive that Kurt is a killer. I don't think he has any other choice in the matter," the professor said.

"Charles, sometimes your good heart gets in the way of your sight," Storm said.

"Maybe so but I think we can save this boy."

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back, what's up. Thanks to all my supporters, I appreciate your feedback. Enjoy this chapter.**

Magneto looked up from his book at the approaching shadow and smiled a tight, false smile. "Ahhhh…. Nightcrawler, what can I do for you my boy?" He said with false kindness.

"Sir….. May I ask you a question?" The young boy asked hesitantly.

Magneto put the book down and looked at the blue evenly, "But of course."

"Why…do I have to kill people?"

The question seemed to take him by surprise because it was a moment before he answered, "Because people would not take us seriously otherwise."

"but sir….. what if we found a way to….. I don't know… tell people about mutant rights without…..killing people?" He said quietly.

"And…. Where did you get these ideas from my boy," Magneto asked tightly.

"I….. didn't get them from anywhere they just….." Kurt looked away.

"Nightcrawler….. do not lie to me…. Or do I have to call your mother in here?" Magneto asked threateningly.

"I….. no….. I was just talking to a girl….. and she-," Magneto cut him off.

"What kind of girl?"

"A girl from something called the X-men but I-,"

"THE X-MEN!" Magneto roared.

Kurt shrank away, "Y-yes but I-," Magneto interrupted again.

"What were you doing speaking to the X-Men?"

"Well she just came up and started… talking to me…and….so yeah….. that's all. Nothing really happened, I was just asking if we could find a way to convince people to listen to us without killing everyone," Kurt said.

"Fool!" but then Magneto calmed, "Nightcrawler…. There is no other way. If we don't kill them than they will kill us. We are superior to any because we are mutants, that means that we have the power to do what we wish, now leave me." Magneto said and dismissed the blue mutant.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and wondered why Magneto's cruelty wasn't as obvious as before as it was now. 'Kitty made it obvious,' he thought. 'Maybe she'll be there today,' he wondered and he hoped that she was. He concentrated on the rooftop and he was there in an instant with a puff of red smoke and the smell of brimstone. He looked around a bit; it still being light outside everything was bright and sunny. He covered the sun with his hand and crouched in the shade provided by a small shack. If you were to walk by him the only thing you would see were his yellow eyes, watching you as you walked past.

'Maybe Kitty of the X-men was right…. Maybe….. maybe it is my choice. But….. but how would I just leave…. And what about the others, Todd, Blob, Lance, Pietro, and mom? Would mom care if I left? Would she actually care?' his eyes narrowed, 'No she would not….. none of them would. All they would care about is the fact that they would lose one of their best killers.' His tail wrapped itself around his knees, 'I've how the X-men treat each other…. Like they care…. Would they care about me….. Would they accept me if I went with them? Even after everything I've done. ' he sighed and heard the door opening and he peeked around the corner to see Kitty walking to the edge and looking out over the city.

"Hi," he said behind.

She jumped and spun around, "Oh… Kurt… you scared me. How are you?" She asked kindly.

"I…. I'm fine," he said a bit hesitantly.

"I something wrong," Kitty said worriedly.

"Do you actually….. care about what happens to me," Kurt said.

Kitty looked taken aback, she blushed furiously and looked away, "Ummm… yeah totally."

"If I went with you….. IF….. would the others accept me."

"Of course they would!"

"Even….. even after everything that I've done?"

"Well….. that wasen't really your choice….. right?"

"Well….. no I guess not but, I still did it," suddenly he was directly in front of her and he looked at her with a desperate sad eye, "Please I don't want to kill anymore people…. I don't want to…. But I don't know how to leave….. and….. and….. I'm afraid of other people," he said looking down in shame.

"Would you like to talk to the professor?" Kitty asked kindly.

"I…. would he speak with me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course Kurt, I would enjoy speaking with you," a voice said behind Kurt. He jumped and turned to see an older, bald man in a wheel chair and a tall, white haired women walking towards them.

"H…..Hello," Kurt said shyly.

"Hello Kurt, My name is Charles Xavier and this is Ororo, we are a part of the X-men," the Professor said.

"Kitty said that the X-men help people… is that true?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, yes it is. We try and assist others in problems or other mutants that might want to harm them… Kurt would you like to be an X-man?" Charles asked.

"Would i? I- I mean….. I don't really know if I could?" He said hesitantly.

"Kurt it is your choice weither or not you join us…. But please think It over, come Kitty the others are waiting," He said and he turned and left, followed by Ororo.

Kitty turned to Kurt and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Just think about it ok?" She said and left the roof.

Kurt turned to the sunset and sighed. "I want to but….. how will I deal with Magneto?"

**So that's it. Hope you enjoyed! RandR**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mystique…. Where is Nightcralwer?" Magneto asked.

"How should I know," She answered harshly.

"Hmmmmm," he said and walked out of the room. Magneto sat on his chair and leaned back in thought. "I think I will have to pay a visit to my friend Charles," he said softly and got up and floated out of the building.

Charles sat up straighter in his chair all of a sudden and Ororo watched him curiously.

"Professor is there something-," but he interrupted her.

"No Ororo I will be fine; could you please wait for me in the living room," he said rather harshly.

Ororo, taken aback and more than a bit shocked, simply nodded her head and walked slowly out of the room.

Charles wheeled himself to the other side of his desk and faced his large bay window. From there he simply waited, he did not have to wait too long, however, because in a few moments Magneto came billowing into the room through the window.

He panted his helmet and held in his hands, "Charles."

"Magneto" The professor paused and steepled his fingers in front of him, "Is there something I can…. Do for you?"

"Yes, Charles there is, you can leave the boy alone," he said threateningly.

Charles raised an eyebrow, "By boy I assume you are speaking about Kurt."

"Yes, no leave him alone. I own him and his mother," Magneto continued.

"Magneto, you cannot own anyone. It is Kurt's choice of whether or not he should leave you and join us or stay with you….. Why, are you afraid he is going to leave you?" Charles said, almost mockingly.

Magneto's eyes narrowed, "The boy is mine," he said emphasizing every word.

"The boy is not an item, he is not and cannot be owned and he certainly would not belong to you," Charles responded just as fiercely.

"Charles, keep your nose out of my business," Magneto replied hotly.

"Kurt is my business, he is a talented young mutant and you are using him to kill people," Charles said.

Magneto snorted, "Yes, kill those that would otherwise kill him."

"You don't know that. You place such little faith in ordinary people that it has twisted and warped you."

"Ordinary people will have nothing to do with us! It is us or them and I would choose us," Magneto roared.

"You do not have the right to choose," Charles retorted.

"It is if it is my life."

Charles sighed and sat back into his chair, "This is getting us nowhere. Kurt may choose whether or not he wishes to stay with you or come and join us and if he chooses to join us and you choose to oppose that decision then the X-men are ready and willing to fight."

**Little OOCness for Charles in this chapter but I thought it was appropriate. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way, I don't own the X-men only part of the story I will give the other half to the one who gave me the idea Megumi no Namida. Also this chapter will be kinda short because it's like a short build up to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"So Kurt….. is there a reason why you come up here so often," Kitty asked the blue mutant crouching on the ledge next to her.

"I like to look down at the people and wonder what It would be like to be normal," he said, his voice laced with sadness.

Kitty looked down and blushed, she curled her fingers into Kurt's but he quickly snatched his hand away, "Why is it that you all are so willing to help me?" he asked suddenly suspicious.

Kitty looked down at the people, "You know Kurt, all mutants feel that way. About being normal and normal people. The Professor wants to help mutants like me and you find a place in this world. Where we can be happy," She said her eyes finding their way into Kurt's yellow ones.

"How can there be a place for me? Anywhere I go people are frightened of me or try to kill me," he said.

"Well," Kitty said and she leaned closer, "I'm not frightened of you," and she leaned in and kissed him.

**I know this chapter is kinda short but the next one will be longer, and it will have more of the X-men in it, like Scott, Jean, Logan, etc. Hoped you enjoyed this extremely short chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short break my life has been kind of hectic recently. Again sorry but hope you enjoy it. **

**Five years later**

"Don't worry professor Kurt and I have got this jerk," Cyclops aka Scott said into his comm. He looked over to his blue furred friend, who nodded and smiled.

Kurt ran forward and disappeared into a plumb of red smoke and the smell of brimstone. He reappeared a few yards ahead of Scott sitting on top of the rouge mutant.

The small and weak boy struggled underneath the much stronger Kurt who sniggered at him.

"Ok Kyle…. This doesn't have to get ugly but you have to pay for what you did. You can't just kill someone and not expect a punishment," Scott said running up to cuff the mutant in special handcuffs designed by a Mr. Hank McCoy, however what he didn't realize was how deeply his words had cut his friend.

Kurt hopped off the Mutant and mumbled something about a goodbye and I'll see you later and before Scott could respond Kurt was gone with a BAMF.

LINE BREAK!

The breeze rustled his hair faintly as he sat hunched like a gargoyle on the ledge of the building. He stared down at the people. The people who looked and acted normal.

'_I killed someone….. I killed a lot of people. Doesn't that mean I should get punished too?'_

Kurt sat back and pondered these thoughts and found that they surprised him.

'_I've never thought like this before. I've never thought about any kind of retribution for my actions. Magneto had always told me… Magneto… The Professor. Yeah that has to be it,' _he said realizing it for the first time. He had changed drastically in the five years that he had joined the X-men. He had become kinder and more trusting of people, especially non-mutants. He smiled softly, he had even found someone to love him.

He stood up and let the strong wind blow his hair. 'Yes,'he decided, _'The X-men are the best thing to happen to me. Neither Magneto nor my own mother treated me better than those people I call friends,' _He sighed and allowed himself to fall over the edge.

LINE BREAK!

Kitty Pride walked onto the roof just to see the man she loved falling off the ledge. Her eyes flew open and she ran to the edge, "KURT!"

LINE BREAK!

The wind whipped through his hair and forced tears to his eyes but despite this he smiled. He loved this exhilarating feeling of motion. He felt at peace at that moment but just then his keen ears picked up someone screaming his name. He flipped so he was facing the sky and saw the slowly fading view of Kitty in the distance. He smiled and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. When he reappeared Kitty was on him in a second. She hugged him and kissed him as if making sure he was still there.

"Kitty? Kitty what's-" But she cut him off, "KURT! Oh my GOD! DON"T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!" She said and she collapsed into him sobbing.

"Oh… Kitty I'm…. I'm so sorry….. I wasn't in any danger," she looked up from his chest, "promise." He smiled a dazzling smile.

"You had better not because if you do I will kill you," she said and Kurt knew without a doubt that she would.

LINE BREAK!

"How is Kurt Logan?" The wheel chair ridden man asked from behind his desk.

The much less cleanly cut man looked at the Professor, "The elf is doing fine why?"

"Well recently I have felt a great unrest within him and he seems worried about something," Xavier said.

"He's probably worried that Kitty will kill him if she ever catches him jumping off buildings again," Wolverine said smirking.

"Logan that was over two weeks ago; no…. it's something else….. something more," the Professor said distantly.

"Well you know I'll just have to keep an eye out for the Elf and see if-," But a startled look from the professor stopped him.

"There is someone in Kurt's room with him," Xavier said urgently.

"Someone! Someone like who?" Logan asked.

"Someone not good," the Professor said cryptically. "Go and…." But Logan was already out the door.

Running down the hall he passed Jean and Scott walking together. Seeing the urgency in the normally stoic man they both ran to follow him.

Finally they got to Kurt's room and burst through the door. Logan entered claws unsheathed but quickly sheathed them when he saw the room was empty.

"Logan what is going on," Scott asked running into the room followed by Jean.

Logan said nothing but held up a small note.

_Dear X-men and friends,_

_I must say that this is goodbye. Watch yourselves and take care of eachother. _

_Do not follow me_

_Your friend,_

_Kurt aka Nightcrawler_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a long wait enjoy!**

"Missing?"

"Yeah, he's missing! Gone! Dissapeared! He's gone rouge!" Logan said and Rouge looked up. "Sorry."

"How…. How could he just leave?" Kitty asked close to tears.

"Well I am not exactly sure why he would have left but it must have something to do with the mystery person that was in his room before he left," The professor said.

"But where could he have gone? Surely he would not have gone back to the Brotherhood," Ororo said.

Xavier intertwined his fingers and turned away from the party in his study. "I'm sure that whatever happened Magneto knows about it."

LINE BREAK!

'_Magneto, I would like to have a civilized conversation with you at the institute,'_ he heard the voice say into his head.

'_Hello Charles how are-"_

"_Now Magneto." _

Magneto smiled and drifted out of the room of his study.

It only took about five minutes for him to reach the institute from his secret hid away. He billowed into Charles's study and sat down across from his old friend. "So Charles what is it I can do for you?" He asked nonchalant.

"You know perfectly well why I have called you here. Where is Kurt," Charles said with deadly calm.

"Why Charles I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," he said feigning innocents.

"Do not pretend to be innocent! We had this discussion five years ago. Kurt does not belong to you," the professor said with fire.

"Oh Charles you wound me," he said with mock hurt.

"Where is my student? Where is Kurt?" The professor asked losing his patients.

"Why haven't you used Cerebro?" Magneto asked also tiring of the conversation.

"Kurt has yet to use his powers so I can't trace him."

"Well if I had taken him he would have been using his powers already as he did before me," Magneto said with distain.

"Yes well we all know what you made the poor boy do don't we, you and….." he stopped suddenly and he seemed caught within his own thoughts.

"Thank you Magneto that will be all," The professor said and he turned away.

"Now wait a moment You cannot simply dismiss me as If I were a child," Magneto roared furiously.

"I do believe I just did," Charles said.

"How dare…" Magneto walked past him and out the window. "When you find him tell him I said hello."

Charles turned back and Logan entered the room as soon as Magneto had left.

"Well Chuck you find out anything?"

"Yes I believe I know exactly where Kurt is, but we must hurry for we don't have much time."

**Thanks for reading and having the patients. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update, my life has just been hectic. Anyway enjoy.**

"Are you sure about this Charles?" Storm asked hesitantly from the pilots seat in the jet.

"Yes he is still young it would only make sense that he would go to her," Professor Charles Xavier said.

"Yeah but Chuck, why would he leave in the first place," Logan asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I do know he probably had a good reason for leaving," Charles responded.

The three touched down in a dense forest area and walked out towards the solitary house. A blue woman with fiery red hair walked out, "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Cut the crap Mystique we know he's here," Wolverine growled.

"Who is where," she asked suspiciously.

'_Mystique we know you are keeping Kurt here,'_ Charles said to her telepathically.

A look of shock crossed Mystique's face, "You mean to tell me you thought I had kidnapped my own son," she screeched.

Logan glanced at Storm then at Charles, "Hey Chuck is she telling the truth?"

Professor Xavier paused for a moment, "Yes I believe she is."

"Then where is Kurt," Ororo said.

"You don't know where he is?! Aren't you supposed to be watching him," Mystique said furiously.

"Mystique call yourself-" But Mystique interrupted him, "Calm myself?! How am I supposed to calm down when you have no idea where my son is."

"Its not like you actually care about the kid," Logan mumbled.

"What?! Of course I care about him I just…. Show it differently," she murmured.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Storm asked patiently.

"No…" Suddenly her eye flew open, "Wait!" for a moment she looked absolutely terrified.

"What is it Mystique-" Suddenly there was an ear shattering scream and the X-men plus mystique bolted towards it.

Kitty was unconscious in Scott's arms, Jean and Rogue seemed to be staring off into space.

"What the hell do all of you think your doing?!" Logan roared.

This snapped them all to attention and they focused on him. Suddenly Rogue burst into tears and Storm went over to comfort her. "You need to tell us what happened," she said calmly.

"It….. It was Kurt professor… He…. Was so…. Different, I hardly recognized him," Scott whispered.

"But he was with someone, that looked just like him only… he was…. Red," Jean said as if in a trance.

"No! No! That's simply not possible," Mystique cried in horror.

"Mystique if you know something you must tell us," The professor said urgently.

"I know where he is," she said still horrified.

"Well spit it out," Logan said anxiously.

"Azazel…."

**For those of you who don't know who that is just wait I'll explain in the next chapter. Hope you like it! Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok Mystique start explaining, who is Azazel," Wolverine demanded.

"Azazel is Kurt's father," she paused, "from another dimension," she finally said at length.

Meanwhile Ororo was trying to calm Kitty and Rogue down. "Scott what were all of you doing in the Jet," she demanded.

"Kurt is our friend too; of course we would want to know what happened to him so we snuck in and hid in the cargo hold," Rogue interrupted him.

"Rogue, Jean, Scott, Kitty, I understand that you are worried for Kurt but you must understand that we-" but Kitty interrupted the Professor, "NO! I'm sorry Professor but I have to know what happened to him. He looked so angry and hateful but I could see in his eyes that he was sad. It was like a part of him had broken. He looked so-so-so…..," she burst into tears.

Ororo patted her shoulder and the professor looked up at Mystique, "Do you have any idea what Kurt's father would want with him?"

She paused for a moment as if she was reluctant to tell him, "No….. he left just before Kurt was born. Leaving me to deal with….. Well you know the rest," she hissed.

Xavier narrowed his eyes in thought, "Is there any way to find this Azazel," he said firmly.

Again she hesitated but felt she had no other choice, "There is a place in Germany… but if your going than so am I," she added.

The professor looked ready to argue but she quickly said, "He is my son and I have the right-,"

"Right like the one where you just left him to Magneto," Wolverine spat.

"I had no other choice!" She spat back.

"Enough! You may come Mystique but you must remember whose company you keep. We will be watching you," Charles said in a manner that left no room for argument.

"Professor we want to come to," Scot said.

"Yeah so do I," Kitty and Rogue said.

"Then I guess I am going too," Jean added.

The Professor sighed, "Alright but you must stay with us the entire time."

They all nodded in assent and clambered into the jet.

Wolverine stepped in front of Mystique before she could get into the jet, "If you try anything I will personally shred you to pieces," he growled.

Mystique simply smirked at his threat and walked in past him.

LINE BREAK!

"There," Mystique said pointing to a grove of trees in a dense forest. Storm began their decent and landed.

They all climbed out of the jet and began following Mystique through the forest. They seemed to walk for hours, the younger ones tripping over tree roots or branches and Storm clearing a safe path for the Professor, until Mystique suddenly swerved to the right and began walking faster and faster until she broke into a run. They followed until they reached the mouth of a huge cave.

Kitty stared into the darkness, "Do we like have to go in there," she said nervously.

Mystique ignored her, "No lights. Just keep your left hand on the wall and keep going strait." And she walked in, the group following suit.

It was entirely pitch black in the cave and the wall was dry and almost smooth. Storm thought this odd for what looked like a natural cave. They continued to walk until Mystique stopped and Scott bumped right into her, "Sorry," he stuttered but she ignored him and focused ahead.

Suddenly two torches flared up revealing a large painted cave wall. Everyone, except Mystique stared at the wall in wonder. It depicted a battle between two groups. Ones that flew in the air and other on the ground covered in black smoke. Right in the middle was a large red stone that glinted faintly in the light.

"Now what," Rogue asked but Mystique ignored her.

She walked towards the wall and bit her middle finger. Blood seeped from the wound and she ran it in a circle around the gem. She placed on drop of her blood onto the gem and it began to glow, faintly at first but then it grew until it was blinding.

Then there was a sound, similar to Kurt's when he teleported but faintly different and there, before them stood a tall man with black hair, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and red skin.

"Mystique," The voice was deep and troubled and sounded like death itself.

**I have not actually read the comics so if anyone would like to volunteer to correct me when I make a mistake it would be greatly appreciated. RandR thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Again if you find anything wrong with this just tell me in a nice way (no need to be vicious)**

The smoke cleared and revealed a tall man with black hair, red skin, yellow eyes, and a tail. He breathed in deeply then let out a troubled sigh.

"Rav-," he was about to say but Mystique cut him off.

"Azazel don't want to play games. Tell me where my son is," Mystique said heatedly.

For a moment the demon looked shocked but he recovered and was passive, "I don't know where our son-,"

"My son," she interrupted.

He stared at her for a moment, "Our son is. Is that the only reason why you have called me here? Because you have lost the child," he said with no emotion.

"I did not lose him! He left and joined them," she said and gestured to the X-men who were all staring in awe. It was Professor Xavier who recovered first, "He has gone missing and we have knowledge that he was with you," he said coming forward.

He studied the Professor for a moment, "I have never seen my son before….." Azazel said with, and the professor would swear to it, a hint of sadness.

"Professor that's not the man we saw, he looks like him but that's not him," kitty said in a small voice right behind him.

"What? Are you saying that my son was with a man that looked like me," Azazel said more quickly than he intended and he regained composer.

Kitty nodded slowly and backed away slightly.

Everyone looked at Azazel who seemed to hesitate.

"Azazel if you have any idea where my son is you will tell me….. now," Mystique demanded.

Azazel looked squarely at her and said at length, "He could be with my other sons."

Mystique seemed to back away in shock then she leaned forward in anger, "WHAT?!" She roared.

"He could be being controlled by one of my other sons….. somehow," he said slowly.

Before Mystique could explode again the professor asked, "Do you have any idea where any of your sons are?"

"Not specifically, they are scattered all throughout this world," Azazel said.

"Do you have any general direction where they could be," Ororo asked.

"Yes, the closest is in France, he told me he resides in some sort of holy place, but I do not know specifically," Azazel answered.

"Let's go," Mystique said and turned to walk away.

"Wait! I am coming as well," Azazel said firmly.

"You are not," Mystique answered.

"Whether you like it or not he is my son as well and I am the only one my other sons will speak to," he said.

Mystique seemed to be rolling this around in her head but sighed and consented, "Fine," and she walked out of the cave and into the sunlight.

**So off to France then. Read and Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

The awkwardness in the jet was so palpable it could be cut with a knife. Kitty, Rogue, Logan, Scott and the professor all sat in seats to the front of the jet. Ororo and Jean sat together in the pilot's seat and steered the ship. Mystique and Azazel sat in the far back out of earshot of everyone else. Mystique had sat herself as far away from Azazel as she could and was now staring at the wall. Azazel stared out the window and sighed. This could not go on any longer. "Our son's name is Kurt then?" he asked almost embarrassedly.

Mystique did not answer at first but nodded curtly. "I see…and what does he….. look like," Azazel said hating himself. He was a demon lord for Pete's sake.

Mystique turned to him suddenly and looked at him squarely, "Why should you care?"

Azazel paused for a moment trying to think of an answer, "He is my son."

"No…. he's my son," she said.

"Mystique I am his father and-,"

"If you're his father than where were you when Magneto took him away and experimented on him?! Where were you when he was forced to do terrible things or kill people?! Where were you when he asked me who his father was?! You don't care! You don't! All you care about is getting your demon race out of that banished dimension, by using my son," She exploded suddenly.

Azazel was not one to take things lying down, "Do you have any idea why I left? Well do you?!" he shouted, his deep voice making the walls shake.

"Is it because you wanted to go get another woman preg-,"

"It was because I love you!" He stepped back and for the first time in his life he was shocked at himself. Damn this woman making him feel differently about things.

Mystique was speechless, but regained quickly, "Then why did you…leave," she asked quietly.

"The Cheyarafim had found me and if they realized what I….we had done they would have killed you and….. Kurt," Azazel said slowly.

Mystique's eyes softened and she leaned up and kissed him suddenly. Azazel almost drew back in surprise but the simple warmth of the kiss was too inviting. He had never felt this way about kissing a woman, he felt light and free. Strange for Azazel. Mystique pulled away, "Could the Cheyarafim be after Kurt now," Mystique asked.

Azazel sighed, "Yes they could have sensed my return to this world and could be tracking our movements but I would not worry too much about them," he said and sat down, bringing the woman down next to him.

She brushed his coal black hair out of his eyes as he often did with Kurt. "I love you," she whispered.

Azazel kissed her forehead, "I love you as well."

Up front everyone had heard their shouting match and had feared they would begin to fight, but now they were either smiling or laughing quietly at the strangely perfect couple.

**I know this is kind of a soft side to Azazel but I always felt like this was how he should be. He never smiles though, at least not to my knowledge so just imagine him never smiling. Hope you liked it R and R. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while but I just didn't feel inspired. Writers block, ya know. **

Finally they touched down in a more remote part of France just outside of Paris.

"Do we have any idea where your 'Son' could be," Logan asked in an irritated voice.

Azazel nodded slowly, "Yes I have contemplated his whereabouts and I believe it is known as Notre Dame."

"That famous church," Kitty asked. This was huge for her, she had never been to Europe.

The professor nodded, "Notre Dame is about four hours walk away from our current location, we should start."

"That is unnecessary," Azazel said. "Link hands." Everyone did so, though feeling a bit awkward of this. Kitty nearly erupted in laughter from the look on Logan's face while he held Mystique's hand. Azazel closed his eyes and suddenly, in a cloud of red and a smell of brim stone, they were gone.

"Where are we," Jean asked.

"We are in the top room of the bell tower at Notre Dame, such a strange name," he said quietly.

"How did we get here," Logan asked.

"Azazel has more control and power with his ability than Kurt does. He can transport more people and to a longer distance," Mystique said, almost haughtily.

"Wow so we are in the most famous church in Paris," Kitty said circling the room. It was dark and cold, with small windows allowing for minimal light. "Not very…. Impressive is it," she said disappointedly.

"This is the upper rooms, the bell tower, There is nothing spectacular, except for the bells," Azazel said. He gazed around the musty room, his eyes almost soft in the hazy light.

"How do we find your son, Azazel," Mystique said.

Azazel closed his eyes, "Sharine," he called, "Sharine come to me."

There was a soft BAMF in the left corner of the room. Everyone turned to that side of the room, to see a pair of glowing white eyes.

"Father? Father is that you," a soft voice said. A short, purple furred boy crawled from out of the corner his hands traced along the floor until he reached Azazel's foot and he stood and clasped his father shoulder.

"Sharine, my son, do you know where Kurt is," He asked.

There was a flash of anger in the boy's eyes but it disappeared, "No father I have not heard of Kurt in a long, long time."

Kitty's eyes stared into Sharine's, they were so blank and white, they stared off into nothing.

He was blind!

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Mystique asked.

Sharine smirked, "Mystique lose your son, we always knew you would," He said arrogantly.

Mystique started forward but Azazel stopped her, and shook his head, "WE?"

Sharine straightened, "Come out Jezenine," he called.

There was another BAMF and a red boy appeared in front of them, "What do you want _father_," he said with distain.

"Jezenine…. I thought you were in China," Azazel said with just as much distain.

"So sorry you don't keep track of your own children," Jezenine said.

Azazel growled, "Where is Kurt," he ground out.

"Little brother…. You lost our only hope!" Jezenine yelled.

"What are you talking about," Logan asked but was ignored.

"Hope? What do you mean?" Azazel asked cautiously.

"The Cheyarafim are coming, The war is coming," Sharine put in quietly.

Everyone turned to the blind demon offspring.

"What do you mean," The professor asked.

Sharine turned to them, "Kurt is the offspring of a demon in love, Azazel has never loved someone before now, that embodiment has given Kurt immense power that even he does not know exists. This can be used against the Cheyarafim, as a weapon of destruction. The eldest….our oldest brother has him," he said with a sigh.

"Nuin? I thought I killed him," Azazel said with clear hatred.

"You tried to kill your own son," Kitty said in horror.

Everyone turned to her and she shrank away, "He tried to kill me out of hate and spite. He is pure evil," Azazel said.

"Nuin is evil, he will use Kurt to begin the destruction of the Cheyarafim and…. The world," the Blind boy said mysteriously.

**Seriously if I don't get some reviews I'm not going to continue this story. Hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Chapter 14

I am very sorry to say this but I have given up on this story and it is open for grabs. If you wish to ask me about how I thought the story would go then IM me I'm sorry to everyone but I just can't go on with this. I apologize. Again this story is up for grabs. If you want it just let me know.


End file.
